


Help Me Close My Eyes

by UnQuiet



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, One Shot, One True Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnQuiet/pseuds/UnQuiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the future after Season 4.<br/>Can be viewed as a follow-up to Make You Feel My Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me Close My Eyes

You roll over in your sleep and your back pops. The sharp pain instantly has you waking up and letting out a gasp. _Fuck!_ It escapes your lips before you can stop it. You instantly regret it as Rachel jerks awake from her sleep. Frantic hands reach out blindly for you in the semi dark.

_Quinn?_

_‘I'm here',_ you say softly as you carefully gather her back into your arms.  Her big brown eyes stare into yours, and you can see a flash of the old fear stark on her face. Slowly you close the gap between your bodies and kiss her, softly and surely. Reminding her that you were there with her. Safe. She melts in to the embrace. Finally the tension leaves her body and she relaxes into you.

_‘Is it hurting badly?_ ’, she whispers. The word again goes unsaid. This isn't the first time and it won't be the last you wake up this way. Briefly you consider lying because you know it hurts her to know how much pain you still endure one year after the accident. You quickly reject the notion as you remember the promise to never hide things from each other.

_‘Yes, Rach’,_ you sigh softly. It was taking all of your control now not to let the pain show on your face. Next thing you know Rachel is gently guiding you to lie down on your back. She doesn’t force you to take the painkillers she knows you hate taking. It makes you lethargic and irritable. Instead she grabs the ointment from the nightstand and starts rubbing it as gently as she can on to your bare back. You hold in your whimpers and gasps of pains. Of course it hurt. Eventually though your knotted muscles relax as her gentle fingers do their magic. The pain ebbs away and you slowly start to drift off. The last thing you are aware of is Rachel kissing the long scar on your back and whispering i love you. You fall asleep with a smile and the same three words on your lips.


End file.
